The present invention relates to an insulated fireproof concrete form system. Specifically, a system having structural orientation such that the blocks can be easily arranged in a manner providing enhanced stability and usability.
Installation of existing insulated concrete forms made from expanded polystyrene can be quick to install, but the wall may require extensive bracing in order to support the wall and to prevent the forms from moving while concrete is being poured. Further, since insulated forms are made of expanded polystyrene, they are extremely flammable. Furthermore, by law, they must be covered with non-flammable material to inhibit burning. Because of these properties, there is a defined need for an insulated fireproof concrete form system.
Autoclaved aerated concrete is commonly utilized to build structures due to fire-resistance benefits, insulating character, and mold-resistance. These products are commonly used in both outdoor structures and internal construction components. Additionally, these products may be painted, coated with substances like stucco and plaster, or utilized with siding materials. Structures that are made using traditional standard autoclaved aerated concrete blocks, however, may require the use of skilled craftsmen and do not provide sufficient insulation for colder climates.
Furthermore, modifications are commonly required for autoclaved aerated concrete blocks in order to accommodate electrical wiring, plumbing or other fixtures. In some instances, tradesmen may install a wood framing to the interior surface of the constructed autoclaved aerated blocks to provide a core for wiring installation. Furthermore, in colder climates and areas, the tradesmen may have to install insulative material to the exterior portions of the autoclaved aerated block structures in addition to the wood framing. This can be prohibitively expensive in several circumstances.